bunkasai
by tarandayo
Summary: Mari tengok penampilan ajaib para karakter kesayangan kita saat berperan di pentas drama. / "Dunia ini kejam ... namun juga indah." / "Tu-tu-tuan putri ma-maukah be-berdansa dengank-ku?" / "Tidak mungkin kau adalah ibuku! Kau mengatakan itu agar aku batal menikahimu 'kan!" / [VARIOUS CHARA] [Random and absurd drabbles] [Parody kriuk kriuk]


Salah satu pengisi acara di festival sekolah adalah pentas drama, mulai dari drama klasik seperti cinderella, putri salju, dan sebangsanya—atau juga yang agak _nyeleneh_. Sekarang mari tengok penampilan dari karakter-karakter kesayangan kita di berbagai sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang—kalo punya saya pasti udah saya bikin **_**spin-off**_** versi **_**shoujo manga**_**(?)**

**Beware of the OOCness, absurdness, garingness, bahasa suka-suka, dsb. AWAS HUMOR GARING!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosen**

"Dunia ini kejam … namun juga sangat indah … " saat rombongan dari Seirin sampai di lokasi pentas drama berjudul "Kalahkan Raksasa, Tatakae!"—abaikan judul absurdnya—mereka disambut oleh monolog seorang _gadis_ berambut hitam pendek yang terduduk dengan seragam militer awut-awutan.

Berkulit putih bak porselen dengan manik _onyx_—sangat mirip dengan karakter asli, namun bedanya _gadis_ ini mata kirinya tertutupi poni, dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata—

_Byurrr_. Kagami menyemburkan sosis panggang yang dimakannya, matanya mendelik horor. "Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsuya?!"

_Bum, bum_, efek suara hentakan kaki menggema, mengiringi kedatangan sesosok tinggi menjulang, posturnya sangat mendukung sebagai _titan_—hanya saja yang err, 'unik' adalah surai keunguannya itu. _Titan_-nya abis nyalon, mas?

_Roarrrrr,_ kali ini efek raungan ganas—kontras sekali dengan wajah si raksasa yang nyantai abis, kelihatan nggak niat. Dua ekor raksasa lain menyusul—satunya berdagu belah dengan cambang di sekujur pipi, dan satunya bermata sipit segaris. Titan gorilla dan titan oriental.

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin yang menyaksikan itu terperangah. _Speechless_ kala mendapati tim lawan yang punya daya menekan super kuat di lapangan—kini bernista ria di hadapan mereka.

(Jadi ceritanya, trio raksasa dari klub basket—Okamura, Liu, dan Murasakibara—diminta secara khusus oleh klub drama untuk memerankan raksasa di pentas drama bertema ajaib tersebut. Himuro pun menawarkan diri untuk ikut berperan—agar bisa mengontrol Murasakibara—dan pada akhirnya dia dikasih peran sebagai sang _heroine tsuyoi_, alasannya kata mereka wajahnya itu 'cantik'.)

"Sialan kau Eren, malah mati di saat begini! Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu Mikasa!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut krem acak-acakan bertubuh lumayan mungil sambil mengacungkan dua bilah pedang. _Lah, ini orang kok bisa ikutan juga?_

Pentas yang seharusnya diisi dengan penampilan para bintang dari klub drama jadi disabotase oleh para pemuda corettampancoret anggota klub basket. Super sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kaijo**

"Tu-tu-tu-tuan pu-pu-pu-tri, ma-ma-mau-k-kah be-be-berdansa de-dengan-k-ku?" Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke arah lawan mainnya.

_Buset, empat kata aja lebih dari satu menit ngucapinnya,_rutuk lawan mainnya dalam hati, walau nyatanya hanya senyum manis yang dilayangkannya. "Dengan senang hati, Pangeran." Si gadis menyambut uluran tangan Kasamatsu, kulit bertemu kulit, Kasamatsu mulai menariknya mendekat, mendekat, bersiap merengkuhnya lalu berdansa dalam iringan lagu romantis—

.

_Brukk_. Tubuh pemuda itu ambruk, teman-teman. Pingsan di tempat. K.O.

(Yang jelas Kasamatsu pasti sedang sial saat mendapat undian peran sebagai pangeran, yang mengharuskannya berinteraksi dengan makhluk _kawaii_—menurut Moriyama, kalau menurut Kasamatsu sih wanita itu lebih menakutkan dari jelmaan dedemit.)*****

Sang lawan main dan para penonton _jawdrop_, dan para staf panik, bergegas mengangkut tubuh pemuda itu, namun ada yang lebih gesit yaitu—

"Pangeran! Saya akan menyelamatkanmu!" –seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang muncul dari balik panggung, dengan gagah menuju tengah panggung dan menggendong sang pangeran dalam posisi _bridal style_.

_(Plot twist_ dadakan.)

"KYAAA, KISE-KUN~" Para _fangirl_ jejeritan.

"KYAAA, ROMANTISNYA~" _Ckrik—_foto. Yang ini _fangirl_ juga, tapi yang versi _fujo_.

Setelah menggotong sang pangeran (gagal) ke belakang panggung, Kise kembali muncul dengan ganteng, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menikahimu, Tuan Putri." Pemeran putri _overheat _menghadapi pesona _blink-blink_ sang pangeran pengganti.

Kise yang seharusnya tampil di drama selanjutnya malah jadi bintang panggung. Ya, paling habis ini dia mesti tanggung jawab terhadap budegnya telinga para penonton akibat pekikan maut para gadis disana.

.

.

.

* * *

**Too**

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri?"

"Wah, alangkah cantiknya sang tuan putri itu." Moriyama terkagum-kagum. Motif utamanya mengunjungi festival budaya ini adalah untuk mencari gadis manis—dan terpenuhi sudah hasratnya oleh pemandangan di depannya.

Ya, benar, sosok yang kini tengah berdansa dengan sang _pangeran_ memiliki paras yang manis, dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan sepasang manik bulat berwarna senada, serta gaun indah yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Benar-benar _kawaii_," kagum Koganei.

"Aku ingin tukar tempat dengan Momoi supaya bisa menyentuhnya," komentar Takao.

Seluruh penonton di sana—termasuk rombongan dari Seirin, Shuutoku, dan Kaijo—terpesona.

"Padahal Momocchi cantik—ssu, tapi kenapa malah jadi pangerannya?" Kise tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Hah?"

"Dan sudah kuduga, Sakurai pasti akan jadi manis kalau didandani jadi cewek," sambung Wakamatsu.

"…!" Para pemuda coretjomblo disana menoleh berjamaah. Sang kapten berkacamata buka suara, "Sa-sakurai? Maksudmu si jamur peminta maaf?"

"Hu-uh."

"EHHH?!"

Hari itu, mereka mempelajari satu hal penting: sebelum mengagumi kecantikan seseorang, pastikan dulu gendernya agar tak kena _trap_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Seirin**

"Tidak mungkin kau adalah ibuku. Dia pasti sudah meninggal sekarang—kalaupun masih hidup, pasti fisiknya sudah menua."

"Aku benar-benar ibumu! Aku berdoa agar diberi keawetan muda, supaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, anakku."

"Tidak! Kau pasti berbohong agar aku tak jadi menikahimu, 'kan?" Si pemuda berkacamata bersikeras.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menghela nafas lelah, lalu tampak berpikir keras. "Begini saja. Kuberi kau tantangan—kau harus membangun sebuah kapal besar dalam waktu satu malam, kalau gagal—aku tak mau menikah denganmu."

"Baiklah," ujar pemuda itu mantap.

Aida Riko berbalik ke belakang panggung, menyisakan sang pemuda berkacamata sendiri di atas panggung. Tangan ia rentangkan, lalu berteriak lantang, "wahai raja jin, datanglah! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Asap memenuhi panggung, muncul sosok tinggi berambut coklat yang hanya mengenakan sarung. Ya, sarung teman-teman. Santai sekali ia berpenampilan begitu, padahal para gadis mulai _drooling_ melihat torsonya yang _wow_ itu.

Biasanya kalau jin bakal muncul dengan wajah sangar dan tawa membahana, tapi anehnya jin satunya muncul sambil cengar-cengir kuda (—maaf, nggak bermaksud menyinggung tokoh dari anime sebelah).

"Wo-woi, kenapa kau senyum aneh begitu?" Nah lho, Hyuuga melenceng dari dialog.

"Hehehe, habisnya akting kalian tadi lucu sekali, membayangkan Hyuuga dan Riko bertemu lalu—"

_Bletakk_. Hyuuga men-_three point shoot_ balok kayu terdekat. "Ehm, jadi aku disini ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memenuhi permintaan calon istriku."

"Ternyata kapten bisa berakting juga ya—walau sifat emosiannya masih muncul," komentar Kuroko, disambut anggukan Kagami.

.

.

.

* * *

**Berikut daftar cerita yang saya parodikan:**

**Yosen : Parodi anime tetangga, corettatakae Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Too : Cinderella—Momoi dan Sakurai **_**crossdress. **_**Karena_ in my honest opinion_, wajah Sakurai itu imut :D****  
**

**Kaijo : Masih Cinderella—*****dan hanya yang sudah membaca Kuroko no Basket Replace Novel I mengerti maksud cerita ini, hehe. Silahkan baca bab yang menceritakan liburan musim panas klub basket Kaijou, saya mengolah cerita berdasar informasi ofisial mengenai 'kelemahan' Kasamatsu-senpai yang ditunjukkan disana, teehee~ ^^  
**

**Seirin : Cerita legenda dari tanah air tercinta, Sangkuriang. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa mereka nemu cerita itu.**

**Dan ohya, mengenai Rakuza , saya udah punya project cerita tersendiri buat kelima cowok kece itu, tapi entah kapan jadinya, soalnya masih kekurangan ide dan selera humor saya pun kadang datang kadang pergi seperti jelanngkung XD  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BONUS**

"Kiseeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ada apa, senpai?"

Sejurus kemudian pinggangnya dicumbu oleh tendangan maut dari makhluk mengerikan yang kini wajahnya dipenuhi perempatan. "Apa apaan yang kau lakukan kemarin?! Fotonya dipajang di majalah dinding tau! Membuatku malu saja!"

Si senpai mencak-mencak—tak terima harga dirinya ternodai. Salah siapa sebenarnya?

.

.

Sebuah kantong besar disodorkan pada Sakurai. Pemuda bersurai itu menatap teman sekelasnya dengan bingung.

"Sakurai, aku ingin minta tolong … menyamarlah jadi perempuan!"

"Eh? _Su-sumimasen_?"

"Sepupuku datang hari ini dan ingin aku membawa pacar yang selalu kubanggakan, padahal selama ini aku cuma berbohong—kau kan manis kalau berdandan jadi perempuan, jadi tolong ya!"

Sakurai ingin pingsan.

(Sementara itu Momoi menyaksikan sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat dibebat kencang demi tampilannya sebagai pangeran-tampan-berdada-rata.)

.

.

Murasakibara pulang meletakkan sekardus snack _maiubo_—yang akan mencukupi asupan cemilannya selama beberapa hari ke depan—di lantai _gym_.

"Imbalan yang setimpal ya, Atsushi?"

"Hu-uh."

"Seru sekali tadi, saat bermain-main dengan pedang, dan beraksi dengan 3D Manuver Gear!" Fukui berseru senang.

"Ehehe, iya, dan urasa sehabis ini aku akan banyak fans." Okamura berujar pede.

"Mimpi, gorilla." Ucapan Liu sukses membuat sang kapten pundung di tempat.

Mau dia dapat peran jadi romeo juga itu kayaknya tetap jadi mimpi yang sulit terwujud.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Next theme : stan kelas-**

**Maukah meninggalkan jejak? Pendapat, kritik, dan saran dinantikan lho (^_^)**


End file.
